


Better Than A Grave

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: ... some angst....., Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Other, Prompt Fill, Softness, idk y'all, junoverse, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Deep in Martian ruins, Peter watches over Juno as he sleeps.





	Better Than A Grave

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "kiss on the forehead" for tumblr user windmillcrusader. My first published jupeter...... be gentle w me.
> 
> Title from the song Sedona by Houndmouth.

Juno sleeps fitfully. Considering the circumstances, Peter can’t say he’s at all surprised. Not even Peter can sleep soundly here, captive in a Martian tomb, surrounded by Miasma’s… well… _miasma_ of unquiet wrongness, anticipating the next day of relentless, repetitive torment.

That little marble, that Martian relic burrowing behind Juno’s eye- certainly that is a factor as well. Certainly, it is a partial cause of Juno’s restless turning, the groaning and calling out in his sleep, the way he wakes bleary-eyed and uncertain and ready to fight.

In the few spare spaces in his mind not devoted to trying to puzzle a way out of this, Peter indulges in wondering how Juno wakes in more ordinary circumstances. If he would curl towards the comfort of Peter’s hand in his own bed, like he does here in the cold and dark.

Juno’s brow furrows, a wince between pain and fear, and Peter daydreams for a moment about planting a blade in Miasma’s own eye, not even a fraction of the toll he feels is owed for dragging that helpless noise from Juno’s sleeping lips. No, not even a fraction.

But Miasma is not in front of Peter. Juno is.

Peter leans down, and lets his lips brush just above that furrowed brow, soothing soft until he feels Juno relax against him, slipping into more restful slumber.

It isn’t the first kiss Peter has stolen from the detective. He hopes it won’t be the last.

They _will_ get out of this, Peter thinks. His thumb brushes Juno’s cheek, and the detective shifts towards his touch, his sleep come softer, now. They will get out of this, because Juno is too stubborn, and Peter is too clever, and together they will overcome.

Juno Steel does not die like this. Not here, not now. Not before Peter has the opportunity to wake beside him properly, in softness, and in safety.


End file.
